Cambios
by DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: Recordar el pasado, que te muestren tu presente y cómo has cambiado, pueden hacer que descubras cosas en ti que jamás habías pensado. Este fic participa en el reto Amigo Invisible 2014 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Título: **_Cambios_

**Rated: **K.

**Autor: **DarkPotterMalfoy

**Pareja: **Argus Filch / Albus Dumbledore / Sra. Norris

**Número de palabras: **3101

**Mundo: **Hogwarts.

**Género: **Drama.

**Advertencias: **Sin advertencias que reseñar.

**Resumen: **Recordar el pasado, que te muestren tu presente y cómo has cambiado, pueden hacer que descubras cosas en ti que jamás habías pensado.

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia, ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor. Este fic participa en el reto «Amigo Invisible 2014» del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**.

**Notas de autor. **Según a la búsqueda a la que me he sometido para poder completar el fic con una relación de fechas y hechos, he podido sustraer la siguiente información que será de relevancia para que os situéis en la historia:

-Argus Filch entró como conserje de Hogwarts en 1973 ya que Minerva McGonagall dijo en _Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, _lo siguiente: «¿No has estado quejándote de Peeves durante un cuarto de siglo?». De ahí he podido concluir que lleva 25 años ejerciendo como conserje de la institución académica.

-Nació antes de 1956.

-Obtuvo a la señora Norris durante la década de los 90, pero viendo que en _Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal_ ya estaba la gata, adulta al parecer, creo que la consiguió a finales de los años 80.

** **xxxIloveKISSHUxxx** **me pidió el siguiente regalo**: Un relato sobre el día que Filch adoptó, acogió, etc., a la señora Norris**

* * *

_**Cambios**_

_24 de diciembre de 1988, por la tarde, 17:00h._

Era una tarde tranquila en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; la gran mayoría de alumnos se habían ido a cada para pasar las fiestas navideñas con sus familias; Peeves llevaba un par de días sin hacer ninguna trastada; y antes de que los alumnos se marcharan, había podido castigar a unos pocos por utilizar productos de broma de la tienda de Zonko.

Argus Filch era un hombre de estatura media, delgado, con el pelo entrecano, largo y un poco sucio; tenía un carácter bastante amargo y se irritaba con suma facilidad. Su pasión era el trabajo que desempeñaba. Le encantaba andar por los pasillos del colegio, el cual podía haber sido parte de su vida si no fuera squib. Muchas veces entraba en alguna aula en uso, se sentaba en uno de los pupitres cercanos al encerado, imaginando que tomaba apuntes y ejecutaba los hechizos que les tocaba ese día. Sí… pudo haber sido su vida, pero justo a él, siendo descendiente de sangre puras, le tocó ser la deshonra de la familia. Sus padres al percatarse que no podía hacer magia empezaron a tratarlo de manera diferente: lo sometían a instrucciones de magia con un profesor particular, el cual tenía permiso para poder ejecutar el castigo oportuno por no poder hacer una mera muestra de magia. Su vida fue un infierno, sí, pero ahora estaba dónde siempre había querido estar.

* * *

_24 de diciembre de 1988, por la noche, 21:07h._

Estaba acabando de acicalarse cuando miró su reloj y se percató de que llegaba tarde a la cena de Navidad en el Gran Comedor. Nunca se sentaba con el profesorado, pero en esas fechas tan señaladas hacían una excepción y pasaba esos días comiendo y cenando con ellos y se sentía muy halagado porque unas pocas veces al año se sentía uno más y no tan solo.

Caminó por el pasillo de la primera planta un tanto nervioso, se había comprado un par de mudas nuevas en Hogsmeade para la ocasión y quería dar buena impresión. Así que ensimismado en sus pensamientos atravesó las inmensas puertas del Gran Comedor. El lugar estaba compuesto por cuatro mesas colocadas verticalmente y cada una perteneciente a cada Casa de Hogwarts y al final y colocada de forma horizontal estaba la mesa del profesorado, el cual estaba sentado en el medio en su silla dorada Albus Dumbledore, el actual director de la escuela, que le sonrió de manera sincera al ver su cara de preocupación por su tardanza. Apresuró su paso y se sentó en la parte derecha de la mesa al lado del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Quirinus Quirrel. En ese instante el director se levantó de la mesa, bebió un poco de vino y se dispuso a hablar.

—Buenas noches a todos. Me alegra poder compartir un año más las fiestas con los alumnos y el claustro de profesores —habló con una gran sonrisa en su boca—. Sé el esfuerzo que habéis hecho algunos de vosotros por quedaros por primera vez y, en otros casos, por segunda, tercera… Supongo que os sentiréis extraños al no poder tener contacto con vuestras familias, pero quiero deciros que no os preocupéis, tanto el profesora como yo estaremos encantados de poder ayudaros en lo que os haga falta. Cabe decir que, personalmente, estaré encantado de poder tomar el té junto a vosotros o jugar al ajedrez mágico. Estas son fechas para conocernos mejor, crear y reforzar lazos; para dejar de lado las inquietudes y miedos; para sonreír y ver que la vida es algo maravilloso y que con esfuerzo y dedicación todo en esta vida se puede conseguir. Por eso os digo: ¡a comer! —se carcajeó con esto último que dijo y se sentó y en cuanto lo hizo la cena apareció en todas las mesas.

La cena transcurrió con total normalidad, los profesores hablaban entre ellos, pero Argus estaba y no. Sí que estaba feliz de poder compartir mesa, pero después recordaba que no tenía nada en común con ellos. Simplemente hablaban de nuevos hechizos, pociones, lugares mágicos querían visitar, teorías que querían demostrar… Pero sabía que tenía que aguantar toda la velada, no quería ser maleducado y dejar en mal lugar al profesor Dumbledore. Así que cuando la cena terminó y Albus mandó a los alumnos a la cama, diciéndoles que se acostaran pronto para que mañana tuvieran sus regalos, se levantó, se despidió de todos y se dispuso a salir del Gran Comedor. Al llegar a las afueras de la estancia, una voz lo llamó, se giró y vio que era el profesor Dumbledore que le hacía una seña con la mano para que se acercase a él. Regresó sobre sus pasos hasta quedar enfrente del actual director y lo miró suplicante, sin saber lo que el hombre quería decirle.

—Argus, ¿serías tan amable de acompañarme a mi despacho a tomar un licor digestivo? —le dijo sonriente—. Creo que he comido demasiado y necesito bajar esta cena como sea —Filch al fin pudo respirar, ya que no sabía lo que quería decirle y pensaba que era algo muy negativo.

—Claro, profesor Dumbledore, sería un honor.

Albus se levantó y ambos salieron del Gran Comedor a paso pausado sin entablar ningún tipo de conversación. Así llegaron al primer piso y se dirigieron a la estatua del águila, y sin decir palabra alguna cuando llegaron, la estatua se movió, girando sobre sí misma hacia arriba para mostrar unas escaleras ocultas que llevaban al despacho del director.

Al entrar en la estancia, Argus pudo ver los retratos de los antiguos directores colgados por las paredes del despacho; muchas estanterías con inmensidad de libros; objetos que no sería capaz de identificar y un pájaro rojo y dorado situado en su pajarera sin barrotes que lo miraba de manera extraña.

—Argus, siéntate dónde quieras —le dijo mientras se dirigía a un armario detrás de su escritorio —. Voy a buscar a ver si aún me queda whisky de malta de ese tan caro que me regaló ya no me acuerdo ni quién —y el viejo profesor se volvió a reír—. ¡Aquí está! —dijo después de una búsqueda, para Filch, un poco larga. Dumbledore con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer dos bellas copas plateadas y vertió el líquido hasta llenar la mitad de ambas copas.

»Cuéntame, Argus, ¿cómo te va todo? ¿Tienes muchos problemas con los estudiantes? ¿Hay algo que puedo hacer por ti?

El hombre no se esperaba que quisiera tratar sus problemas con los estudiantes, si no que esperaba que fuesen a tratar temas más triviales como el tiempo, los partidos de quidditch…

—Todo va estupendamente, profesor. Cada año es lo mismo, unos años hay alumnos más desvergonzados que otros, pero siempre que puedo les castigo o los llevo directamente con el Jefe de su Casa, si la falta es más grave, para que les impongan el castigo más adecuado.

—Me alegro que estés bien y que lo tengas todo bajo control.

—Aunque aún no puedo colgar a los alumnos de los pulgares en las mazmorras, ¿no? Cada noche les saco brillo a los grilletes —dijo con un deje de suplica en su voz. Entonces la cara de Dumbledore pasó de felicidad a enfado rápidamente.

—Ya tuvimos esta conversación en 1973, Argus, no creo que haga falta tener que repetirla. Además los años pasan y la mentalidad de los padres cambia y no ven con buenos ojos que sus hijos sean castigados con golpes y maniatados en una mazmorra. Sé que muchos de los directores anteriores permitían ese tipo de castigos, pero porque antes alguien se comportaba de la forma incorrecta y creían que debían enderezarlo a base de castigos físicos, pero yo soy partidario de que una buena conversación con la persona en cuestión puede ser el paso para que ésa se convierta en una persona correcta y…

Pero Argus ya no escuchaba, si no que empezó a recordar la conversación que tuvo con Albus Dumbledore la mañana de agosto de 1973.

* * *

_27 de agosto de 1973, 11:37 h._

Era la primera vez que pisaba el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y ver el interior suponía un alivio para él. Siendo squib jamás había pisado la institución y en cierto modo parecía que cerraba un capítulo de su vida que jamás había podido finalizar. Minerva McGonagall había sido la persona encargada de recibirlo en su despacho a través de la red flu que el Ministerio de Magia había habilitado desde su casa hasta la escuela.

Ella no le dijo nada, sólo le hizo una seña para que le acompañara. Caminó por los pasillos y escaleras de la escuela y el camino se le estaba haciendo totalmente largo hasta que llegaron frente a un águila de piedra inmensa. Ella movió sus manos a la vez que dijo:

—¡Cerveza de mantequilla!

La figura de piedra comenzó a girar sobre sí misma mientas subía, mostrando unas escaleras ocultas bajo ella.

—Adelante, el profesor Dumbledore le está esperando. Suba las escaleras y espero que tenga suerte en conseguir el trabajo de conserje, es un puesto muy solicitado.

Dicho esto, la mujer se marchó y Argus hizo lo que le dijeron. Cuando hubo llegado arriba, la puerta se abrió automáticamente mostrando un despacho de lo más iluminado y lleno de libros y cachivaches que ni siquiera conocía. Al final de la sala estaba sentado un hombre de aspecto mayor, con la barba y el pelo entre castaño y canoso, con ojos azules y gafas de media luna.

—Debes ser Argus Filch, ¿verdad? Por favor, acércate y toma asiento —Filch lo hizo y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al director—. Como ya sabrás soy Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, director de esta escuela, Jefe de Magos del Winzengamot y Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase. Las dos últimas cosas no importan —sonrió el hombre, haciendo que Argus se relajase un poco—. Sé que estás aquí para desempeñar el puesto de conserje de la escuela y viendo tu currículum creo que eres el idóneo para este puesto. El sueldo no sería mucho, pero aquí tendrás alojamiento, aseo, las comidas que quieras… Todo lo que pueda hacer por ti, si quieres el trabajo, intentaré dártelo.

Argus sonrió y Albus comenzó a hablarle de las normas que había en la escuela y las cuales tenía que saberse de memoria, también le instó a que podía y debía castigar a los alumnos si cometían las infracciones o en caso de gravedad tenía que llevarlos al respectivo Jefe de su Casa.

—¿Se pueden impartir castigos físicos a los alumnos? —preguntó un tanto sonriente, pero la cara afable de Dumbledore cambió drásticamente para dar paso al que era considerado el mago más poderoso del mundo.

—Mis alumnos son mi familia y cualquiera que le haga daño a mi familia tendrá que responder ante mí —espetó de manera sombría, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera por todo el cuerpo.

—No era mi intención molestarle, director.

—No te preocupes, pero esa es una norma fundamental: no se agreden a los alumnos.

—Por supuesto.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, la tensión aún era palpable en el ambiente, pero Filch intentó hacer desaparecerla.

—Soy squib, ¿sabe? No podría defenderme de los alumnos en caso que me atacaran.

—Sé que eres squib, Argus, y no supondrá ningún problema. Aquí los alumnos te respetarán. Tienes que ser un hombre firme en tus decisiones, no dejes que se te suban a la espalda, si no todo será en balde, ¿me explico? —Filch asintió con la cabeza.

»Hablando de tu imposibilidad de hacer magia… ¿Nunca has pensado en alejarte del mundo mágico y vivir en el muggle? —preguntó, dejando al futuro conserje completamente sorprendido y sin respiración.

—No, señor, nunca lo he pensado.

—Pues deberías plantearte la posibilidad de alejarte de este mundo. Percibo en ti un gran odio hacia las personas que podemos hacer magia, no sé a qué se debe, pero es algo que me inquieta y se ha hecho más grande la duda por tu interés por castigar a los alumnos de esa forma tan medieval.

—¿Alejarme de aquí e irme con los sucios muggles? Soy un sangre pura, squib, pero al fin y al cabo sangre pura. ¿Sabe la vergüenza que supondría para mi familia que me marchase a ese mundo?

—¿No están avergonzados ya? —Argus lo fulminó con la mirada y apretó sus puños hasta clavarse las uñas en sus manos, pero sin hacerse sangre aún—. Oh, no pongas esas cara, amigo, lo digo porque para las familias sangre puras el que su hijo no pueda hacer magia es una deshonra para su linaje, ¿no?

»Yo te aceptaré como conserje de la escuela, pero si en algún momento decides marcharte al mundo muggle porque crees que no eres feliz aquí, dímelo y te ayudaré a instalarte en tu nueva vida, en una en la que podrías conocer a una buena muchacha, Argus, tener hijos y seguro que alguno de ellos sería un gran mago o bruja y tú podrías enseñarle las bases y aquí ellos aprenderían todo lo que quisieran. Pero si no tomas la decisión correcta ese futuro del que te estoy hablando jamás pasará y puede que el odio te acabe consumiendo más de lo que te ha consumido ya.

Argus se quedó boquiabierto ante el monólogo tan certero que le había dado Dumbledore. Jamás se había planteado un futuro de esa manera, si no que se vería solo al igual estaba en el mundo mágico, sin amigos, sin familia, sin nada… Y la verdad que ese mundo que le estaba planteando se le estaba haciendo muy suculento. Pero él tenía su decisión, y nadie haría que cambiara.

—Soy squib, pero hay magia en mis venas, aunque no la suficiente como sujetar una varita y pertenezco a este mundo, no al de ellos.

—Como quieras. Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo con ser nuestro conserje? —le preguntó Dumbledore y Filch asintió con la cabeza —. Me parece una decisión acertada —agitó la mano y un pergamino apareció sobre el escritorio—. Firma al final del pergamino, el mismo día que empieces a trabajar, el día 1 de septiembre, se te entregará una copia del mismo y tienes que estar instalado el día 31 agosto para empezar a prepararte.

—Claro, director —cogiendo la pluma que había sobre el escritorio y firmó con mucho estilo sobre el pergamino.

* * *

_24 de diciembre, despacho de Albus Dumbledore, 23:50 h._

—¿Argus? ¿Argus? —preguntó el profesor Dumbledore un tanto preocupado ante el ensimismamiento del conserje. El hombre ante la llamada del director parpadeó un par de veces y fijo su mirada en el rostro del anciano profesor—. Veo que has vuelto, querido amigo, estabas perdido en tus pensamientos.

—Sí, profesor, estaba perdido en mis recuerdos.

—No es malo recordar el pasado, pero lo mejor es centrarse en el presente y en nuestro futuro, ya que nunca sabemos que es lo que nos deparará y tal y como están los tiempo ahora con Voldemort suelto, hay que tomar el camino correcto, aunque sea duro, pero es lo más acertado, ¿no crees?

—Ya sabe que mi lealtad está con usted y con la escuela, profesor.

—Nunca he puesto en duda tu lealtad, Argus. Jamás se me ha pasado por la cabeza tal cosa.

Cogió su copa y se bebió el contenido de golpe.

—Bien, director, si no desea nada más, me iré a hacer la última ronda por el castillo y me iré a descansar. Ha sido un día agotador.

—¡Y debe serlo! Si no parece que el día no ha sido fructífero —dijo sonriendo el director con un brillo especial en los ojos —. Pero antes de que te marches, quiero darte una cosa —agitó su varita y una caja de tamaño medio con agujeros en los laterales y con un lazo verde apareció sobre las piernas del conserje—.¡Ya son pasadas la doce, Argus, feliz Navidad!

El hombre no sabía que decir, estaba complemente anonadado al ver un regalo. Hacía años que no recibía un regalo por Navidad.

—No tenía porqué, profesor.

—Claro que tenía. Me has sido leal durante muchos años y aún más a esta escuela que la cuidas como si fuera tuya, Argus. Y creo que te mereces un pequeño obsequio por tu gran labor aquí. Han pasado quince años desde la primera que nos vimos y he visto que has cambiado para mejor. Aunque quieras negarlo, tener contacto con aquello que tanto odiabas, los magos y la magia, te ha hecho bien. Has aprendido a ver que ese no era el problema, que los demás no tenían la culpa de que tú no hayas podido ser un mago. Por eso sé que tienes bondad y amor en tu corazón y creo que necesitas a alguien a quién demostrárselo cada día, alguien a quién cuidar y proteger, alguien más que la escuela. Por eso te obsequio esto.

Argus deshizo el nudo y abrió la caja y en su interior vio a una pequeña gata grisácea con ojos amarillos. El hombre fue a tocarla, pero la gata, asustada, bufó. Argus sin miedo alguno acercó más su mano hasta acariciarla, la gata dejó de bufar y empezó a ronronear.

—Veo que le has caído bien, amigo —dijo sonriendo ante la mirada estupefacta de Filch —. Y va siendo hora de que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana nos espera otro gran día.

Argus le dio las gracias a Albus y se dispuso a salir del despacho, cuando, de nuevo, la voz del director lo detuvo.

—Y, Argus, si hoy no quieres hacer la ronda nocturna, no pasa nada, nadie se dará cuenta. Es Navidad, disfruta de tu mascota.

—Gracias, Albus… por todo.

Salió de la estancia y se fue directamente a su habitación y encima de su cama había una carta con su nombre. Dejó la caja con la gata en su interior sobre su cama y abrió el sobre:

_El amor es nuestra arma más poderosa contra la oscuridad, no importa cómo la demostremos y da igual que sea persona o animal, lo que de verdad importa es saber reconocer el sentimiento real por aquello que nos importa y hacer sacrificios sin pedir nunca nada a cambio._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Dejó la carta sobre la cama de nuevo mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Miró a la gata, la cual había salido de la caja y dormitaba en la cama de Argus.

—Sí, no importa la forma en la que demostremos el amor por aquellos que nos importan, ¿verdad, señora Norris?

* * *

**FIN**

xxxIloveKISSHUxxx espero que el fic haya cumplido tus expectativas. Un abrazo inmenso y espero que hayas disfrutado leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo.


End file.
